Y Todo Comenzó
by Presea Lancelot
Summary: Un accidente en el comedor y ahora Harry y Draco deben explicar... ¿como un cuento de hadas fumado? Oo DracoxHarry. Dedicado a la Dama Norris.


**Todo Comenzó…**

**Por:** Presea Lancelot

**Pareja:** DracoxHarry

**Introducción**

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene relaciones chico-chico y chica-chica (posiblemente)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (suertuda), yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**-o-o-o-**

**Silencio. **

Todo estaba en calma, ni un murmullo, aleteo, e inclusive los ruiditos de avecillas en el exterior habían cesado.

**Petrificado.**

Nadie, inclusive las nubes encantadas de el techo de el comedor estaban moviéndose, hasta algunas manos que habían intentado llevar a su boca la comida que querían, estaban tiesas pero nadie se percataba de ello.

**Objetivo.**

Un par de chicos, juntos… muy juntos… en plan romántico… rojo… muy rojo…

**Calor**

Ambos jóvenes sentían la mirada de TODOS atenta a sus movimientos… en sus cuerpos… en las manos de uno ellos en los hombros de el otro… con los rostros cercanos… mirándose fijamente entre sí….

**El error**

— Señor Potter…. Señor Malfoy… - el director de el colegio al fin había reaccionado y se puso en pie.

**La realidad**

— ¿podrían acompañarme, por favor? –

**La certera realidad**

…. Están en problemas.

— ¿Ups? – los chicos se separaron e hicieron lo único razonable…

**La no reacción de los alumnos.**

— vamos – y el venerable hombre avanzó a la salida con pasos calmados

….Seguir al director y salir de ese asfixiante momento y lugar.

_No, los maestros seguían con la misma reacción que el alumnado._

**¿Y ahora que?**

**-o-o-**

— siéntense, por favor – el hombre se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, acomodándose las gafas y mirando a los dos alumnos, protagonistas de una nueva… escena en el colegio

Los aludidos se sentaron algo mecánicamente, para ser mas exactos, harry lo hacia con cierta torpeza al tiempo que dirigía furibundas miradas al rubio Slytherin quien trataba de parecer normal pero mas mecanizado.

— creo que aquí se debe una explicación – su atenta mirada y su nariz aguileña estaba altiva, esperando la reacción de los chicos, mirándolos y tratando de ver algo mas que lo usual entre esos dos jovencitos

Harry abrió la boca, con el rostro ceñudo, como si fuera a explicar algo que era obvio a su parecer pero que no sabia explicar, el profesor Dumbledore solo elevó una ceja mientras un Draco al fin se había compuesto y rolaba los ojos ante la actitud de el Gryffindor.

— "_clásico de los leones"_ – pensó con malicia y cierta burla.

— ¿señor Potter? – el director intento animar a su alumno, quien le miraba con cierta desesperación y acomodando su alborotado cabello al parecer por inercia.

Oh, cierto…. Había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba. Bien, bien, bien, de seguro San Potter lo arruinaría todo con sus estupideces.

— "_clásico de Potter"_ – esta vez, roló los ojos. Era obvio que el chico dorado de Gryffindor no se pudiera controlar. Era un tonto. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido en Hogwarts tantos años?

— verá, profesor… yo… nosotros – Harry frunció el ceño. Rayos, era difícil, complicado, molesto y bochornoso. Al sentir una mirada conocida en si, masculló molesto, de seguro ese Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con su sufrimientos pero… ¡No era sencillo! – no… Malfoy… él… rayos.. –suspiró. No, no sabía por donde empezar.

— creo que debes calmarte, Harry – el menor solo miró a los ojos a su director, al parecer se le veía mas tranquilo ahora que volvía a llamarlo por su nombre. Perfecto, Harry solo necesitaba sentirse tranquilo

— lo siento, profesor – era verdad, estaba masa gusto, era difícil saber si Dumbledore estaba enojado o no, pero es que siempre le daba cierto cosquilleo las formalidades. "Señor","Joven", etc, etc, todo era mejor si se tuteaban y se decían las cosas y personas por su nombre.

— no hay problema – le dedicó una sonrisita al niño, notando como el rubio resoplaba de forma algo molesta, pero el profesor no dio la importancia debida - ¿ahora si puedes explicarme que ocurrió? –

— claro – harry acomodó sus lentes; si, definitivamente estaba relajado y mas con la sonrisa, era una alegría que el director solo los involucrara a ellos y nadie mas – verá, lo que pasó fue que… -

La puerta de el despacho se abrió mostrando a una profesora MacGonagall y detrás de ella el profesor Snape, ambos tenían los labios apretados, la cara desconcertada y miraban con seriedad y molestia a los jóvenes, cada uno mirando el rostro de su alumno tratando de ver sus intenciones y hasta donde habían confesado por lo sucedido en el comedor, pero las expresiones de todos eran de cierta sorpresa por lo que ambos profesores dedujeron que aun no se sabía nada.

— Albus… - fue lo único que dijo la profesora MacGonagall, acercando una silla sentándose junto a Harry

— Harry estaba a punto de decir el porque de lo que pasó en el gran comedor, Minerva – explicó, mirando al profesor Snape quien permanecía de pie junto a su alumno… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Predilecto

Harry se intimidó un poco pero volvió a abrir la boca.

— espero que sea justo y también se escuche la versión de el señor Malfoy, señor director – Snape miró a Harry inquisidoramente recibiendo una mirada primero sorprendida de parte de Potter – porque es obvio que aquí pasó algo extraño, creo que todos estamos enterados de las…. Ocurrencias de Potter – la voz tranquila, siseante y llena de claro despreció provocó que el altanero Gryffindor le mirará ahora con rencor. A Severus poco le importó está mirada como siempre y de buena gana le hubiera quitado puntos a Gryffindor si no fuera por el director, la profesora y la situación en que todo se envolvía.

— por supuesto, Severus – fue la única respuesta de Albus, en un tono que decía perfectamente que no era tonto – creo que aquí ambos tiene algo que ver – esta vez, volvió a mirar a los jóvenes - ¿cierto? –

Ambos profesores se irguieron, mirándose de reojo y diciendo en un mudo lenguaje _"mi alumno es la victima en todo este asunto"_

— ¿si, Harry? – volvió a preguntar le profesor como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

— verá profesor… -

— disculpe – la voz pastosa, que arrastraba las palabras, originó que Harry rolara la voz harto que se le interrumpiera y que todos fijaran su vista en Draco Malfoy – pero¿puedo saber cual fue exactamente el delito por el que se nos ha traído a la dirección? –

Harry se dio un manotazo al rostro, el profesor Dumbledore elevó una ceja, Minerva se ruborizó ligeramente y tosió con disimulo. Severus Snape estuvo a punto de gritar y se sentía acalorado…. ¡pero de ninguna maldita manera lo demostraría!

El profesor Dumbledore pensó unos instantes, mirando con una sonrisita extraña al rubio quien se veía molesto y hasta… ¿harto?

— señor Malfoy – Draco se irguió donde estaba, de manera altiva – el punto no es precisamente lo que hicieron si no que… -

— perdona, Albus – la profesora Sprout abrió la puerta, y antes de que el director dijera algo la profesora entró seguida de el profesor Flitwick…. Sinistra… Grubly Pank…

En otras palabras, todos, todo el personal docente estaba entrando a la oficina de el director

— disculpe, profesor – Hagrid miró a Harry a quien le lanzó una sonrisa para apoyarlo.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase, los fantasmas de las respectivas casas se hicieron presentes y para finalizar, Filch cerró la puerta, mascullando con la señora Norris en brazos. Aquel despacho estaba lleno de gentes, exigiendo con sus miradas saber el porque de lo ocurrido.

Harry se daba golpecitos con la mano en la frente, Draco resopló fastidiado y el director dio una ojeada a su oficina. Todos, inclusive los retractos de los antiguos directores veían con detenimiento al director y a los dos alumnos protagonistas de la escena que conmovió a todo hogwarts al parecer en toda la historia.

— bien… - el profesor Dumbledore, al ver la reacción ya nerviosa de Harry quien ya se había dejado en paz y miraba inquisidoramente al rubio platinado quien le devolvía retadoramente la mirada. Oh, Merlín, por esa misma razón esos dos provocaban lo que provocaban – ahora si, expliquen a que se debió eso –

— yo… verá, profesor… yo… Malfoy… - Harry ya estaba nervioso e intimidado nuevamente.

— esto es ridículo, yo diré lo que pasó – el ojiverde expandió sus pupilas y chasqueó la lengua

— ni te atrevas, Malfoy –

— cállate, Potter, no sabes hablar peor ya estoy harto y quiero salir de aquí – el rubio masajeó sus sienes

— pero el que debe hablar aquí soy yo- estaba molesto, … ¿acaso ese engreído pensaba que no era capaz de hablar o que?

— pero tu no sabes hablar, Potter –

Si, eso pensaba.

— eres un… -

— señor Potter – advirtió Snape con desprecio

— creo que Harry iba a hablar Severus – se quejó MacGonagall.

— pues no lo he visto decir algo coherente, Minerva – recalcó el jefe Slytherin. Y una guerra de miradas se lanzaron.

¿Y Harry creía que solo el y el hurón tenían problemas y se buscaban querella?

— le dije a Potter que me gustaba, el me dijo los mismo… - todos miraron al rubio quien solo miraba distraídamente al techo, ay que nadie le ponía atención – y se acabó –

— ¿se acabó? – Harry se levantó de su silla, encarando al rubio con reproche - ¡estas equivocado si crees que todo aquí acabó, Malfoy! –

Vaya con la actitud de el Gryffindor, mira que ponerse al tú por tú con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. ¡Ah, no!... ¡Eso si que no! … también se puso en pie, ambos encarándose y lanzando chispas por los ojos.

— ¿pues que mas quieres Potter? – sus pupilas grises se dilataron, controlando los impulsos de golpearlo – eso es todo, … ¿o que?... ¿hay que decir todo de pies a cabeza?... ¿o acaso…? –

— ¡cállate, Malfoy! – estaba acalorad, molesto, esa maldita serpiente rastrera… ¡era un idiota! – yo soy el que debe hablar … ¡no tú bocaza!

— ¡la única bocaza que veo aquí es la tuya, Potter! –

— ¡silencio los dos! – ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, la voz de el director era inconfundible así que se sentaron con lentitud, mirándose hasta que decidieron mejor mirar al frente antes de terminar matándose – basta, jóvenes o me veré en la penosa necesidad de recurrir a medios… mas drásticos – eso era todo, una significativa mirada a ambos y parecieron entender

Y Dumbledore si que tenía razón, los jóvenes pasaron saliva con cierta dificultad ante la amenaza.

— "_estoy muerto"_ – fue el primer pensamiento de el ojiverde, sujetándose a su silla y abriendo la boca. Su mirada se encontró con una burlona.

— "_estas muerto"_ – Draco Malfoy estaba orgulloso, ese era el fin de la historia.

Harry estaba que hervía de furia, primero lo acusaba de tonto y ahora decía semejante…. ¡rayos! …. Ahora si que debían estar petrificados los maestros, así que tímidamente miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban con las cejas arqueadas y mirando con desconfianza a ambos muchachos, bueno, ahora si que los sorprendidos eran ellos.

— debería darles vergüenza de andar diciendo semejantes mentiras – dijo al fin la profesora Sprout, indignadísima

— ¡vaya broma! – exclamó Filch resoplando, mirando con asco a los alumnos y recibiendo aprobatoriamente su comentario por otros

— Potter, te aconsejo que no estés apoyando esa cosa tan absurda que el señor Malfoy dijo – la profesora MacGonagall acomodó sus gafas mirando severamente al niño

— por mi parte digo que el señor Malfoy sabe muy bien lo que puede ocurrir en el caso de seguir diciendo incoherencias – la mirada dura y el arrastramiento en las palabras indicaba perfectamente que el profesor Snape estaba de acuerdo en que era una bobería pero que de seguro Potter, como siempre, tenía demasiado que ver

Draco volvió a pasar saliva. Harry solo suspiraba esperanzado en que algo ocurriera para poder librarse de cualquier cosa y salir de ahí.

— eso es definitivamente magia obscura – se escuchó una voz desde un rincón, y la dueña de esa voz salió de ahí con lentitud – pobre Harry Potter, está marcado y con su condena y rivalidad con el señor Malfoy lo ha involucrado en su maldición –

Harry tenía un tic en el ojo y comenzaba a pensar en la mejor forma se suicidarse, esa voz…

— ¡fatalidad! –

Harry no quería, pero giró el rostro encontrándose con la profesora Trelawney señalándole con el dedo y mirándolo con una intensidad inmensa y un extraño brillo de felicidad por resolver una de las cosas mas importantes en la historia. Si señor, la adivinación había triunfado esta vez.

— oh… - colocó una mano en su frente. Decidido, le dolía la cabeza, se daba de topes contra la pared hasta caer inconsciente o muerto, lo que sucedieses rimero,… ¡pero que alguien lo sacara de ese manicomio! – _"mi fortuna por una pared de el mas duro material"_ – pensó con desesperación

Draco se había limitado a arquear elegantemente una ceja, mirando a la loca maestra de… ¿Qué materia daba esa lunática?.. oh, quien sabe, solo sabía que en cuanto pudiera le enviaría una maldición lo suficientemente terrible para castigarla. Ah, una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que no existía tortura suficiente para esa mujer.

La exclamación de el Gryffindor llamó su atención, en otro momento le hubiera parecido gracioso pero ahora…

La loca maestra siguió hablando mientras MacGonagall chasqueaba la lengua mirando a su compañera de manera mordaz y a Snape con una expresión de tanta furia que parecía iba a maldecir a Trelawney en cualquier instante.

Una idea.

— bueno… - la voz de Harry fue casual pero lo suficientemente para que todos lo miraran expectantes y la profesora de adivinación se callara al fin – en realidad si pasó algo – roló los ojos, negando con la cabeza – algo… vergonzoso… -

Draco elevó una ceja pero al ver la actitud de todos sus ojos brillaron maliciosos.

— y ahí va; ilumínanos, Potter –

— cállate, Malfoy – siseó y el rubio se encogió de hombros – eh… bueno… decía… yo sé… lo que exactamente ocurrió –

Dumbledore se acomodó, inclinó un poco el cuerpo dispuesto a escuchar y nuevamente el silencio se hizo, pendiente de cada una de las palabras del adolescente.

— bien – tomó aire, como esperando reaccionar – eehh… supongo que todo comenzó …. –

**-o-o-o-**

Bien, primer capítulo. Envien sus comentarios que esperaré ansiosa n-n


End file.
